Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors, and more particular to connectors for a housing, such as a gazebo or kennel
Related Art
There are many types of connectors for many types of uses. However, not all connectors can be used for all purposes. For example, for a kennel or gazebo, suitable connectors may include screws, bolts, plates, and brackets to connect walls of the structure. However, such connectors may be difficult to install, provide limited flexibility, and other disadvantages.
Therefore, a need exists for a specialized connector for use with a modular structure, such as a kennel or gazebo, that is easy to use, secure, and flexible.